Sieg Lieben: Streetfighters
by Cozumi
Summary: A quick drabble on the Dres Vanese Prince who has quickly rose to become my bias! Angst (?) Humour (?) Read to find out more!


"I can't believe you did this to me…" A woman's anguished yell was heard from the Prince's office.

A quick sigh was soon followed by a harsh rebuttal, the man's voice had replied brusquely, "I can't help it. This kind of stuffs… there is no way to control at all. You have got to let it go and learn to accept the truth."

The woman, who was soon recognized to be the Princess of Dres Van, cried out shrilly, "And you said you love me!"

* * *

><p>The two voices were heard arguing from out in the corridor, their quarrel was intermingled with yells and shrieks and had reverberated loudly throughout the castle's hallway.<p>

Oliver and Henry, who were both paying Sieg an impromptu visit to check on the young couple's status, exchanged confused glances.

"They are fighting again, huh…" Henry murmured sadly, looking away in disappointment. He had hoped to see his friend's rather tremulous relationship to end in bliss but it had seemed that things were looking dull on the Dres Vanese couple's side.

Oliver frowned, he was sure that the two was being a pair of excessively sweet lovebirds just a week ago, publicly displaying their love to each other, much to the rest's chagrin.

"Shall we enter the office…?" Oliver frowned uncertainly, the two had been standing out in the corridor and listening for a while, unsure whether to intrude upon the two's quarrel or not.

"_I hate you. I hate you so much!" _The Dres Vanese Princess shrieked once last time, her voice was loud and crisp and had signaled the end of their dispute.

"…Let's go in and see what's going on." Henry replied briskly, deciding to play the role of peacemaker in consideration of their friends' welfare, after all it wouldn't do to let such a beautiful relationship to come to an end.

* * *

><p>As Henry and Oliver entered the office awkwardly, the two opened their eyes wide in astonishment upon the scene.<p>

"…Oh hey, Henry, Oliver, I didn't know you are coming today." Sieg greeted them coolly, as his fiancée sat beside him, her face were being buried shamefully in her hands.

Sieg was leaning back in his arm chair, his face grinning as he glowed triumphantly, and in his grip lied a gaming remote console.

Apparently, the young couple of Dres Van was playing _Streetfighters _on the large gaming console device that Sieg had recently acquired as a gift from Kuon.

"…Uh," Henry shuffled his feet uneasily, as he was left speechless, "We heard some shouting…"

"Oh that." Sieg continued to smile merrily, "We were playing this fighting game, evidently, and I guess we had gone out of control." Sieg gestured to the large television screen as he explained, one character was raising his hands up in victory while the other was lying on the ground in defeat.

"Oh!" Oliver perked up before laughing gaily, "I was wondering what was going on, so the two of you were simply playing a game!" Oliver smiled in relief, before resuming his usual gleeful self.

"Yeah." Sieg smirked, his usual confident smile playing on his lips as he ruffled his princess' hair affectionately.

"Hey, pastry cutie!" Oliver cheerily prodded the Dres Van Princess, "Why are you looking so down?"

"Sieg was being a horrible bully…" She replied, looking up and pouting in the direction of Sieg as the twinkle continued to stay in her prince's eyes.

Oliver turned to inspect the game, "But hey.. Didn't you win though?" Oliver pointed at the screen, where the winning character was a young woman dressed in a blue cheongsam with her hair tied up quirkily into two buns. Meanwhile, the defeated character was a muscular man, with his health point bar reduced to zero, wearing a black belt and a red headband.

"…That female character… is Sieg…" The Dres Van Princess answered weakly before bursting into a fit of giggles, earning yet another astonished stare from Oliver and Henry. "…Really?"

Sieg turned away, his face a deep shade of red, "Do you have any problem with me playing a woman…?" He tried to defend himself as his two childhood friends started to join in the laughter as well.

"…I didn't know you have such feminine tendencies!" Oliver teased while Sieg's fiancée added on, "Hey.. you should try one round with Sieg, he's really oddly skilled at using her!"

The rest of the day then flew by with Sieg demonstrating his skill at the game, easily defeating Oliver and Henry using his self-acclaimed avatar.

Sieg sighed inwardly, he hadn't expected Henry and Oliver to intrude upon their gaming session this suddenly and now that there were more people who knew of his hidden penchants.

_Oh well, at least for now, only Kuon knows that I love to play Cooking Mama… _Sieg assured himself, deciding to hide his other games from his friends lest to be teased again.


End file.
